captain_earthfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Earth Wiki/Policy
This is the official Captain Earth Wiki Policy guide. Rules Please observe these rules always. If you notice vandalism, revert it. Don't wait for the admins to enforce it. Read all the rules pages before editing, just reading one doesn't cut it. General Ruleset * Do not articles. Doing so will almost always result in a block. * Do not ask to become a Sysop (admin) on the wiki. There is a certain process by which this wiki picks its admins. * Do not create/edit articles so that they are offensive or pornographic images, insert vulgar language, or make racial slurs. * Do not create "placeholder articles". If you must come back to complete an unfinished article, put the Stub template on it. * Respect neutrality and do not jump into another user's dispute. If it doesn't concern you, do not get involved. * Do not advertise other sites on this wiki (includes posting outside links), and do not post spam. Arguments * Do not go out of your way to attack another user's work, nor they themselves. * When presenting an issue with an article, bring in all points of view, not just one. * Do not fill your articles with content that makes no sense. If you create a character that fell out of the sky and fell in love with your main character, for example, it may boil some people's blood. * If you sense tension in a conversation, and think an argument is about to start, stop replying. Wikia Ruleset Wikia has its own rules that are automatically on each wiki. We observe most of them here as well. They are as follows; # Edit and create pages! It's a wiki, that's what it's for! But, if you make an edit that is not in good faith (i.e. Trolling edit), you may face a block. # Be civil. If you are not civil, you will receive one warning. After that, you will be blocked for one week due to inappropriate behaviour. # Obey all Rules. If you do not you will face the consequences of the admins. # Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being, who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. That goes for sysops as well. # Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2=17"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks! Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). If you fail to treat them with respect, you will be administered a one week ban. If you continue, you will receive an automatic permaban for harassment. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles. Chat Rules *Do not spam the chat under any circumstances. *Do not post pornographic, or otherwise vulgar content in the chat. This goes for private messaging as well. *Do not flame other users. *Do not engage in inappropriate conversations. Though users are encouraged to be casual with one another, there is no need to discuss matters of gore (extreme bloody content, you know what we mean), or sex (pornography, sexting, or sexual situations) in a place where younger children, who may read the site, can see it. User Equality Equality on a wiki is the idea that all users are equal despite any special circumstances. While the Captain Earth Wiki recognizes and accepts the fact that certain individuals do have special needs, are of younger and differing ages, and vary in the quality of writing skills, these individuals cannot and will not be considered exempt from the standards of conduct and the policies that all members of this wiki are required to abide by. To that end, no physical or mental condition, age, or difference in writing skills will be considered cause to suspend the enforcement of any Captain Earth Wiki policy or guideline. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: Second warning * Third offense: 1 week block * Fourth offense: 1 month block * Fifth offense: Permanent block Article Creation *Do not create "Stub" articles intentionally. If you are running out of time, and want to finish it later, place the Stub template on the page and finish it later. **This is also acceptable that infomation has yet to be revealed by an epiosde or other media. *All articles should be created with proper grammar, punctuation, and sentence structure. Formatting Characters *Insert Infobox Character and Nihongo templates *Introduce the character. *Appearance *Personality *History *Skills & Abilities **Skill One **Skill Two **etc... *Trivia *Quotes *References Mechas *Insert Infobox Mecha *Introduce the Mecha. Impactor/Kiltgang *Appearance *History *Weapons & Abilities **Skill/Weapon One **Skill/Weapon Two **etc... Ordinary/Machine Goodfellow *Appearance *History *Weapons & Abilities **Skill/Weapon One **Skill/Weapon Two **etc... Episodes *Insert Nihongo Template and Infobox Episode templates *Summary/Introduction/Burb *Plot **Synopsis **Act One **Act Two *Trivia *Reference Location *Insert the Infobox Loctation Template *Introduce the Loaction *History *Semi/Sub-Locations *Trivia *References Faction *Insert the Infobox Faction Template *Introduce the Faction *Purpose *History *Locations *Trivia *References Weapons *Insert the Infobox Weapon Template *Introduce the Weapon *Combat Characteristics **Power: **Function: **etc... *History *Trivia *Refereces Category:Browse Category:Site administration General Editing *Be courteous *Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or a online dictionary. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor or web browser which has spell-checking. *Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's talk page. User Communication *Be polite and kind to other users. This is a no-brainier. *Do not talk down to another user. This also applies to sysops. Just because they have a few extra buttons, doesn't make you any better than the new user that has only been here an hour. *If you sense tension or an argument building, disengage from the conversation. *If there is a certain user you don't get along with, and you know it, avoid them. *Do not go looking to stir up trouble just because you dislike someone or something written on the wiki. Remember, your opinion isn't the law, and you don't have to force it down someone's throat. *Be helpful. If something you read doesn't quite make sense, or you have a great idea that would compliment one a user is writing on, tell them, but tell them in a polite, considerate manner. Sysop Communication *Do not forgo warnings. If a policy requires a warning, or even two warnings, before action is taken, give them out. Ignoring that step is reserved for only the most extreme cases. *Be helpful. As a sysop, users regard you automatically as someone authoritative. Always help them out whenever you can. *Avoid bias. Do not reprimand one user for breaking the rules, but then overlook your buddy's own rule breaking. Category:Browse